darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Undead
The Undead are re-animated corpses and raised spirits that can come into being either as a result of being in the Kingdom of the Dead or through the use of necromancy. As a people, they seem to greatly value truth, especially about what someone has done. Lying warrants harsh punishment, as described in the flavor text of the Skeletal Axe of Rendering. In battle, they also seem specifically spiteful of Death. Overview Since the Undead can come from a variety of races and worlds, their forms vary wildly and can range from the simple skeleton to the massive undead leviathans used to pull the Eternal Throne through the skies of the Kingdom of the Dead. Within the Kingdom of the Dead, the purpose of the undead appears to be the purging of souls of their past lives. After death, most souls are drawn to the City of the Dead, where they're purged of their past lives. Should they survive the process, they go on to the Well of Souls to be reborn. When this process is not completed, undead arise. Many souls try to escape the City of the Dead and the erasure of their previous life, others are simply driven mad by the process itself. Those that refuse rebirth become undead. Alternatively, many beings, demons especially, raise the dead to serve in their armies through necromancy. After the premature End War, Hell's legions utilized necromancy to bolster their ranks with undead foot soldiers. The horseman Death also utilized necromancy both to gather intelligence and in battle. The dark powers filling the Earth in the battle's aftermath also reanimated human corpses as the unintelligent Wicked, though they are not considered true undead as they are puppets of demonic energy rather than spirits raised from the dead. Society When not being used by others through Necromancy, the Undead are ruled by the Dead Court, an absolute monarchy with some form of vassal lords that serve the monarch. Both the monarch and his lords seem exclusively geared towards managing the Kingdom of the Dead and its ever increasing number of subjects. The King of the Dead - The ruler of the undead, charged with the responsibility of managing the Kingdom and ushering souls through it so that they might return to the Well of Souls and be reborn. There have been two kings that are known: Argul and the subordinate that deposed and replaced him, the Lord of Bones. Chancellor - The Chancellor serves as an advisor and lieutenant to the King of the Dead, controlling who is allowed an audience with the King and afforded great influence within the court. There has been one known Chancellor, who is referred to only by his title. It is unknown if the Lord of Bones once filled a similar role for Argul. Dead Lord - The Dead Lords are charged with obeying the king and aiding him in running the Kingdom. Some lords have been shown to directly aid in the purging of souls of their past lives. The price of disobedience is severe to say the least. There are three lords known: Phariseer, Judicator, and Basileus. Master of Blades - The Master of Blades is a position held by the most skilled warrior in the court of the King of the Dead. His responsibilties include serving as a hunter for the King and commanding the King's guards. Currently this position is held by the Undead human warrior Draven. Notable Undead Characters *Argul - The mad former king of the dead, Argul was imprisoned beneath the Dead Plains by his rival and the source of his power cast out of the realm. *Basileus - The third Dead Lord sworn to the service of the Dead King, Basileus challenged Death to traverse the Psychameron to prove his worth. *The Chancellor - The advisor to the Dead King, the Chancellor controls who may gain an audience with the king. *The Lord of Bones - The Dead King and current ruler of the Kingdom of the Dead. He betrayed and imprisoned his predecessor, Argul, to gain his position and wields great power. *Draven - The Master of Blades in the Dead King's court, Draven was once a human warrior that fought for his freedom in the arena, but received only the shackles of the Dead King's service. *Gnashor - The champion of the arena, Gnashor is used by the Chancellor to bar entrance to the Dead King's chambers, as he asks those who would seek an audience to bring him the champion's skull. *Judicator - The second of the Dead Lords sworn to the service of the Dead King, he continued to judge souls in his tomb even after falling out of favor with the Dead King. *Phariseer - One of the Dead Lords sworn to the service of the Dead King, he retreated to his tomb when corruption encroached on the Kingdom of the Dead. *The Soul Arbiter - A long time enemy of the Dead King, the Soul Arbiter enraged the King by passing judgment over the souls of the dead and ignoring his authority. He secluded himself within the Soul Arbiter's Maze. *Wailing Host - A monstrous creature residing in the City of the Dead, the Wailing Host was Death's final obstacle in the Kingdom of the Dead. See also * See the Bestiary for regular undead enemies. Gallery Undead war.jpg 1.jpg|The Jailer Tormentor.JPG|Tormentor Category:Enemies Category:Undead Category:Lore